Nectarous
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Prompt request by Monkeyspajamas. Andy invites Sharon over for the weekend. Who knew making dessert could be so exotic. Smut smut smut...
**Was givin a prompt by** ** _Monkeyspajamas_** **I like big balls and I can not lie**

 **All mistakes are my own since I use my phone to write.**

 **And enjoy and feedback isn't a must but welcomed..**

Thanks to Chief Taylor agreeing to give the Major Crimes Unit the weekend off, after solving a gruesome case. In which a father murdered his entire family after he found out that his wife had been cheating on him and their four kids were in fact not his. It was heartbreaking and repulsive what a man could do in the heat of the moment. The entire team was exhausted when this case was finally closed and Terrell Hurst would be spending the rest of his life behind bars.

Sharon and Andy were going to enjoy their three day weekend. With Rusty away spending majority of his time with Gus. Andy asked Sharon if she wanted to stay over his place for the weekend, so they could finally spend some much needed alone time together. Since the case began they didn't really have much time to be alone, besides the usually elevator ride, small talks in her office, and very long nightly conversations on the phone.

Sharon drove home with a huge grin on her face as she made it home and started packing her bags for the weekend. After taking a quick shower and only towel drying her hair, since Andy made a comment on how he loved seeing her natural wavy hair. She got dressed and started sorting and gathering through her clothes then placed them in her duffel bag nice and neatly. Once she was done packing her over night bag, she headed out the front door. She turned around locking it then walked towards the elevator humming a happy tune while waiting for the elevator. She couldn't wait to be wrapped up in his arms, enjoying the feel of his warm lips would traveling down her neck as his hands sent shivers throughout her body as he gentle touches her. To the way his woodsy cologne would calm, but yet hypnotize her.

Sharon made a quick stop to the grocery store to make her famous devil food and red velvet cake balls in rich chocolate truffle ganache. After paying for the ingredients, Sharon placed the bags in her passenger seat, heading towards Andy's bungalow. Sharon parked her car behind Andy's. Sharon smiled as Andy greeted her by opening her door and helping her out the car.

With one of his hands on her hip and the other moving some of her hair behind her ear he grinned. "Hey, Beautiful." Andy said, pulling her closer.

Sharon placed her hands on his chest then glided them up along his chest to behind his end. "Hi, Handsome." She said in a seductive voice, while her left hand played with the salt and pepper hairs on his neck.

Andy moaned closing his eyes as he pulled her closer until their lips meet. Sharon moaned as she his left hand move into her hair as she felt his tongue glide across her lower lip. Opening her mouth to him, to give Andy the go to push his tongue into her mouth. Soon they both were swallowing each other's moans as their tongues did their dance. Pulling away and just smiling at each other. Andy let go of Sharon to open her passenger door to grab the groceries and her overnight bag.

Sharon pushed the button to lock her car as she lead the way to Andy's front door. Once they were inside Sharon took the groceries bags from Andy as he took her bag to his bedroom. Soon Andy was in the kitchen helping Sharon take out the ingredients from the grocery bags and placed them onto his counter. Andy watched in amazement as Sharon organized everything on his countertop. His eyes drifting to her perfectly formed butt in her jeans as she bent over to take out his large mixer and along with his measuring cups.

Sharon turned around to an amused Andy, his pupils large and his eyes a chocolate brown with a hint of love. She smiled as she sauntered towards him. Stopping in front of him with her hands on her hips smirking at him. "So, are you going to help me, or just stare at me the whole time?" Raising her left brow as she watched Andy's mouth twitch.

He moved a few steps closer leaving an inch between their bodies. Lowering his head towards her. Since she was barefoot, she was a good two inches shorter than him. His warm minty breath caressing her face as he placed his hands on her hips pulling her body against his. "I can't help it your so damn beautiful. Specially when you wear these damn jeans and you bending over in front of me." He finished saying moving his lips closer to hers, slightly caressing them.

Sharon hums and closer her body closer as her lips collides with his. Pushing her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she felt his hands cup her butt, while her hands moved into his short salt and pepper hair. Leaving no space between them as their kiss heated up, hands moving along each other's bodies as they moaned, sucked, and swallowed. The urge to breath tore them apart, both grinning at each other as they took deep breathes in and out.

"Alright Loverboy, let's makes these balls or we won't have any dessert after dinner." Sharon rolled her eyes as Andy snickered at her use of balls. Sharon turned around and muttered. "Gosh, grow up Andy." Trying to hind the smile on her face. It was funny, she just couldn't let Andy know that.

Andy snickered some more as he watched Sharon carefully crack eggs open and placed them into the mixer along with the cake batter. He turned around and stated measuring the other indigents and placed them next to Sharon and the mixing bowl. Sharon told Andy to slowly place the vegetable oil and 1 teaspoon of chili powder in the cake mix. Once Andy was done that, he backed away as Sharon took over and watched the battery thicken just how she liked it. Turning around Sharon asked Andy to grease four cake pans while she let the batter sit for 3 minutes.

"Alright I'm done, Captain Bossy Pants." He said as he pointed toward the 4 greased cake pans.

Sharon just rolled her eyes and sauntered over to Andy along with the bowl of cake batter. As she poured the cake mixture into all 4 cake pans. Andy moved behind Sharon placing his hands on her hips and using his nose to move her hair away from her neck, slowly peppering warm kisses along her hairline. He smirked as Sharon hummed and almost dropped the bowl on the floor. Sharon moved away from him and placed the bowl down. Then placed the 4 cake pans in the oven, she smirked as Andy moved behind her again. Sharon moved her hands behind her head and threaded them into his short hair as Andy continued kissing her neck and along her exposed shoulder. He smirked again as she whimpered as he nipped at her shoulder flesh right under her teal bra strap.

"Andy." She said breathless. As his hands moved to the front of her jeans slowly pulling her zipper down and undoing the button. Using one hand, he moved it under her shirt teasing her breast and the other traveling down her jeans and rubbing her lips through her matching teal panties. "Ohhhhh Andy." She said through parted lips as she pushed her chest into his hand as he pitched her nipple.

"Sharon." He said in a husky voice as he continued to tease her as she squirmed in his arms. He pulled her jeans down to her thighs as his hand glided up along her thigh and rubbed her through her panties again grinning as her breath hitched. Moving her panties to the side as he slowly placed two fingers into her center. He growled into her ear as her warm wetness covers his fingers. Andy slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, then he moved his fingers all the way into her then curled them and moaned as Sharon whimpered his name.

Andy moved his lips along her neck and right behind her ear, nipping and gliding his tongue along her sensitive flesh. Grinning as she moaned loudly and her thighs shaking as she was getting close to coming. His finger pushing in and out of her at a speedy pace, feeling her juices coaxing his two fingers. God she was so wet, and so close to coming. It took all the will power he had to not throw her on his countertop, to lick and suck her juices clean from between her wet folds.

"Ohhhh yes, Andy." She moaned as her legs shook as she came.

"God Sharon, you are beautiful." He breathed into her ear, holding onto her as her body shook as she came.

Andy moved his hand from between her legs and was about to move away from her as she grabbed ahold of his wrist and placed his two wet fingers in her mouth sucking them clean. They both moaned as she pulled his fingers from her mouth with a loud pop.

"God." Andy said as his eyes darkened.

Sharon hummed then turned around and pulled Andy into a passionate kiss. Both moaning as the taste of her nectar moved along their tongues. His hands moving down to get cup cupping her as he grinned his hips into her. Sharon smirked as she felt his hard manhood poking her through her panties. Her hands were about to unzip his pants when the oven timer went off. Both snapping out of their blissful state, Andy moved to the oven to take the cakes out while Sharon pulled up her pants and fixed her shirt.

Sharon told Andy to place the cake in the fridge so they would cool faster and take out the cream cheese frosting from the fridge into the counter to warm up. Once that was all done Andy followed Sharon into his living room and he watched as she turned on his radio. He grinned as his favorite song came on; This Guy In Love by Herb Alpert. Turning around Sharon moved slowly towards Andy with a smirk on her face as she held out her hand to him. Andy grinned as he took ahold of her hand. Both slow dancing in his living room waiting for the cakes to cool down. Andy twirled Sharon around then pulled her body against his. She smiled then placed her lips over his.

•You see this guy, this guy's in love with you. Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do. When you smile I can tell it know each other very well. How can I show you I'm glad I got to know you 'cause. I've heard some talk, they say you think I'm fine. Yes I'm in love and what I'd do to make you mine. Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know.•

Sharon hummed as Andy whispered this lyrics in her ear. Her arms gripping him tightly as they swayed to the beat of the music. Andy continued to sing in Sharon's ear as they waltz around his living room.

•My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause. I need your love, I want your love. Say you're in love and you'll be my girl, if not I'll just die. Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know.•

Andy twirled her one last time and dipped her backwards laughing as Sharon squealed then snorted as she was laughing too. Andy had a way to make her feel young and beautiful, like she was the only person in the room. As he pulled her back to him, his eyes shinning with so much love for her. Sharon moved her hands and cupped his face. "I love Andrew Flynn." Her voice filled with honest and love, her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

Andy's hands moved up along her body till his hands cupped her face. "And, I love you Sharon Raydor." He says with a smirk on his lips.

She smiled as their faces moved in-sync, their lips touching ever so gently, his hands moving into her auburn hair pulling her closer to him. As her left hand moved into his hair and the other to his lower back. Their kiss deepened as their hands roamed. Sharon's hands moved to the front of his jeans undoing his zipper along with his button. Letting his pants fall down to his ankles she maneuvered Andy backwards to his couch and pushed him. Andy watched in amazement as she kneeled down in front of him on her knees. Her eyes traveling down his body and finally on his hard throbbing shaft poking through his briefs. Taking his shaft out of his confinements his precum glistening from his head. Sharon smirked as her left hand wrapped around his shaft and he moaned loudly as she licked her lips, then closing his eyes. Lowering her mouth and licking the outer length of his shaft then twirled her tongue along his head tasting his salty goodness. She hummed as she swallowed his precum and stuck his hard shaft into her mouth slowly sucking him. With the pleasure from her mouth on his shaft Andy thrusted his hips up and moaned loudly as she took him all the way down her throat.

"Fuck, Sharon." He hissed as she started bobbing her head up and down, then taking him deep within her throat again. "Oh yes, Sharon."

Sharon continued to hum as she tasted his salty precum and the way he started whimpering her name as he was getting close. With her right hand she started massaging his balls and took him in deep again as he thrusted hard against her mouth. "Ohhhh shit, I'm so close, shit Sharon." He moaned as both of his hands threaded into auburn locks.

Sharon twirling her left hand along his shaft as she sucked on his hard shaft then tugged on his balls. She hummed as his cum flowed from his shaft and into her mouth. Sharon slowed her pace, loosening her hold on his shaft as she mildly sucked and lightly licked his shaft clean. Placing a kiss on the tip of his head, she backed away licking her lips and hummed as her eyes traveled up his body and gazed into his blissed out eyes.

He lazily smiled at her as he watched her continued to lick her lips. Andy kicked his jeans off then fixed his briefs. When he was done he pulled Sharon towards him, till she was on top of him. He kissed her greedily as he moaned in her mouth from the taste of him in their heated kiss. Pulling apart they moved so they laid horizontally on his couch just holding and kissing each other.

They woke up an hour later, both moving towards the kitchen. Andy helping Sharon take out the cakes from the fridge. Both crumbling the cake into a bowl once all four cakes where in pieces. Andy brought over the room temperature creams cheese and spooned it out and placing it with the cake pieces. Andy used his hands to mix the two ingredients together while Sharon prepared the chocolate truffle ganache on the stove.

"Alright, it's all mixed. So what do I do now?" Andy asked as he watched Sharon hum a tune as she stirred the ganache.

Without taking her eyes off the stove she instructed Andy to roll the mixture into quarter size balls. Rolling her eyes as Andy snickered again at her use of balls.

It only took Andy 10 minutes to make the mixture into meatball sizes balls not quarters like Sharon instructed.

Sharon turned the burner off, placing a pot holder on the counter then placed the pot with melted ganache in it. Sharon looks over and stares at the size balls Andy has made.

"Oh my lord Andy, those balls are way to big." Still staring at the meatball size dessert balls he rolled by hand.

Andy laughs and moved towards the sink to washed his hands. His eyes on Sharon as she rolls her eyes as he continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sharon asks as she placed sticks in the balls.

"Oh you know, you and your use of the word balls." He said as he took some sticks from the counter and helped place them in his balls. "Miss Prime and Proper speaking dirty. What round Mary Kathryn say?" As he raised his brows up and down while she glared at him.

Sharon jabbed Andy in the ribs as she moved to the balls near the pot of melted ganache.

"Ouch." Said Andy he rubbed his left side.

"Serves you right." As she placed the ball in the ganache then twirled it around so the extra sauce would fall back into the pot. "Now start grabbing some of your huge balls and help me out here." Sharon said with a wink.

Andy couldn't help but chuckle and started helping Sharon dip his huge balls into chocolate ganache. "You know Sharon, there is nothing wrong with huge balls." Trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"You're right about that Andy." Sharon looked up at Andy with a seductive grin on her lips. "I do like big balls and I can not lie." Her edge hand grabbing one of their dessert balls and bringing it to his mouth.

Andy groaned as she seductively glided the dessert ball around his mouth, until he opened it and Sharon placed it in his mouth. Andy closed his eyes at the exquisite taste exploded on his tastebuds. Opening his eyes rubs grinning Sharon he pulled her tightly against his body and kissed her senseless. Sharon moaned in his mouth as the taste of dessert and Andy in her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his back removing any space left between them was no more.

His hands moved to the lone button and undoing it as his pulled her zipper down and using his hands to push her jeans down and grinned into their paso are kiss as Sharon hummed as she kicked off her jeans. Andy glided his hands up along her thighs till his hands squeezed her butt cheeks, grinding his brief clad shaft against her silk panties. He swallowed her moan as her body began to ignite on fire from him. His hands lowered to the back of her thighs and lifted her up into the counter and smirked as she squealed.

His fingers moving to the side of her shirt lifting it up above her head. His hands palming her perfectly formed breast. His hands traveling down her body till it stopped at her hips to her panties, pulling them down, deepening their kiss as she lifted her hips to help him. His hands gliding down her glorious legs as her panties fell the hardwood floor. His fingers drawling patterns up along her legs as he stopped mid-thigh. His mouth moving down and along her jawline placing small kisses and locking down her throat. Sharon moaning his name as his mouth latched on to her nipple through her lace bra.

Andy moved his hand and glided his knuckles along her moist folds, grinning against her breast as she whimpered. He continued his slow torture until she begged him to stop. Slowly placing two fingers into folds and moving his mouth over here to swallow her moans of pleasure. Sharon rocking her hips along his hand both moving at a steady pace. Andy started lowering his mouth along her jaw, down her throat, along her perfect cleavage, nipping at her each nipple. Slowly lowering his body lower as his nipped at her stomach kissing and licking her imperfections from giving birth to two child and from her job. Sharon's body trembled from his living actions, God Andy was so good to her always showing and telling how much he loved her.

And used his other hand dipping his fingers in the warm ganache and applied the mixture across her glistening folds. He watched as Sharon closed her eyes tightly whimpering his name. He blew on her folds and watched as goosebumps formed along her legs traveling up along her stomach. Lowering his lips to her chocolate covered folds he licked slowing . He moaned as the sweet taste of chocolate and the unique flavor of Sharon mixed into mouth. His tongue twirling along her clit as his fingers plunged into walls, producing Sharon's natural sweet nectar to come forth.

He growled as her juices started to flow freely and her hips buckled against his face as her thighs trembled, moaning loudly as she came. Andy continued to lick and suck her clit as he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. He genre against her folds as she came crashing again, this time screaming his name as she came. Slowing his licking, he did one last suction of her juices then proceeded to travel up her body until their lips touched and their tongues collided both swallowing each other's moans.

"Oh god Andy." She said breathlessly against his lips.

"God you are so beautiful." As he peppered her face with kisses.

Sharon hummed as she wrapped her legs around Andy's waist. Moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. Running her fingers down his hairy chest. Moaning as she felt his thick head move along her sensitive folds. Andy grinned as he brought his right hand to his shaft, moving it along her glistening folds. Slowly pushing it in as Sharon moans his name and his lips latched onto her neck. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, they wrapped their arms tightly around each other, just lazily kissing each other as hands moved to the back of her bra to unclasp it. Removing her bra and throwing it behind him.

"God Andy, I love you." Sharon said against his lips.

Andy growled moving his lips up along her jawline till it connected to her bare nipple. "I love so much Sharon." He said in between kissing and sucking on her hard nipple, placing small kisses between her breast till his mouth was on her other nipple. He moaned as her nails scratched along his scalp as she moaned. Moving his mouth up along her chest kissing each freckle he could as he moved up along her collarbone to her throat and past her jawline till his mouth was on her, kissing her passionately.

Sharon started rocking her hips against his and smiled into the kiss as Andy growled her name. He dug his hands into hip as he matched her pace. Thrusting faster into as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and her hands behind his back digging her nails into his flesh as he went deeper into center hitting her spot.

"Ohhhh Andy, yes!" She moaned as her he was fell against the the cabinet door.

"Sharon, you feel so damn good." He breathes heavily into her neck, placing small kisses below her ear. Moving one of his hands into her hair holding her face close to his as he thrusted harder and faster into. Their bodies glistening with sweat from their love making, he attacked her lips with his kisser her frantically as her walls squeezed his throbbing shaft.

"Ohhhhh Andy, I'm so close." She whimpered against his lips.

"Fuck." He panted as he continued to pound into her. His right hand snaking between their legs, using his thumb to run circles around her clit. Both moaning into each other's mouth as her walls clamped down hard against his shaft.

Sharon thighs began to shake as she felt her stomach tense up then she exploded into oblivion as flashes on white dots clouded her vision. Her nails scratching his back as her body shook violently, while Andy panted her name and saying how beautiful she was as he bite down hard on her right shoulder.

They loosened their grip on each other as they both tried to catch their breathes. Andy peppered Sharon's face with kisses then kissed her mouth slowly, while is soft shaft came out of her. Sharon hummed as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and hugged her.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away and cupping her face then smiled at her.

Sharon smiled back, running her hands up and down his sweaty chest, her emerald green eyes gazing into his hazelnut eyes. "I love you too."

He hovered his lips over hers. "So, what do you say we take a shower then make it go out to lunch?"

"I rather stay inside with you." Her warm breath tickling his lips.

Andy hummed then kissed her, moving his hands down her body and cupped her bare butt. Moving away from the counter he walked along his house till they made it into his bathroom. She squealed when her bare butt touch the could marble surface of his bathroom countertop.

 **The End**


End file.
